


History Repeats

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History makes you remember your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was from Richard Siken's poetry, where _history is a little man in a brown suit trying to define a room he is outside of_.

He stands outside her front window, where he sees her sitting near the Christmas tree with Maria to her left, and Rani to her right. She's leaning forward with her chin in her palm as she watches the boys play with K-9.

"It's good to know she's all right." A familiar voice startles him, but he doesn't have to turn around to know the teeth and curls of his younger self. "Mustn't let her see me, obviously."

Sarah suddenly gets up, moving past the children, and he knows instinctively that his fourth incarnation is gone. He moves to the front door just as it opens and he notices her bright smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." The Doctor tries to smile. Sarah throws her arms around him, and he swings her around once for good measure before going inside.


End file.
